New Player Guide
New Player Guide Before game play is even attempted, it is necessary to create an in game account. You can click the button Contents 1 Accessing the Game 1.1 Login Screen 1.2 Character Creation 2 First Step into the Fly for Glory World 2.1 Adjusting Your Options 2.2 Getting Acquainted with the Interface 2.2.1 Short-Cut Bar 2.2.2 Messaging Box 2.2.3 Accessing other Game Features/Windows 2.3 Moving Around 2.4 The Geography of the Fly for Glory World 3 Leveling as a Vagrant Login Screen After running the patcher, click the "Start" button. This will open up a white screen. This screen will take a variable amount of time to get past, depending on connection speed. The login screen allows you to access your account (and their associated characters) and the game itself. The account field is where the name, selected at registry, is put. (seperate from the website login) The password field is the password, chosen by the user. There are no automated passwords. Make sure to write the password down!once set up log in with the Login button. Quit closes the game client completely. Character Creation Upon logging in, for the first time, there will be three open slots for brand-new characters. Just click on one of the slots and then click "Create" to begin personalizing your very own character. Empty Account The character creation window is very simple. Just follow these four simple steps: 1.Give the character a name. 2.Select a gender for your character. 3.Select the hair style. There are several default hair styles that are allowed, but then can be changed in game. You can change the color and the styles in game. 4.Give your character a face. There are a few faces, all different. 5. Bank Password, like account password this is your code to get into your bank for extra safety! So don't forget it! Character Creation After you click Accept, it will return you to your account window, where it will show your newly created character. This character will always be in the selected slot. A Newly Created Character To start playing, click on a character and click the Accept button. This will open the pin window. The order of the numbers are random. Enter the bank pin you used in Character Creation Window. It will log that character onto the game. To Delete Your Character- At the character selection window, select the character that you wish to delete and press Delete. and Enter your game account Password to confirm you want it deleted. ---- First Step into the Fly for Glory World The first time a character logs on, it will be asked if it wants to follow the guide. The guide is a small penguin in the bottem right corner of the screen. This penguin, named Pang, helps teach players how to do things in the game. You can switch off this guide if you wish in options as everything will be reiterated here, however it is recommended that you keep it for your very first character. Adjusting Your Options To access your Options Window, just click on Start left by F keys and select Options from the bottom Getting Acquainted with the Interface The interface is very user-friendly. It is comprised of a short-cut bar, messaging box, and various windows that can be toggled with shortcut keys to access game features. F1-F9 key bar for short cuts, 1- 8 for a differnt bars, and a click bar. The section to the right - is your Action Slot. This is used only for skills with no cool-down. By using the action slot, your skills will be cast in succession faster than their normal casting rate. The maximum amount of skills you can put in it is 5. However, the action slot has a cool-down. The more you use it, the more area becomes greyed out. The greyed out skills cannot be used at all. Thus, usually it is recommended to not have 5 skills in the action slot unless you have an Activition potion. Note that you can also place the "S" icon into a a click-slot or F-slot to use the action slot that way. The Action Slot can also be used if you press "C" on the keyboard when you aren't chatting. Messaging Box The message box is your primary tool to really interact with players. To use the message box, just press enter and a cursor will appear in the text field. If you do not wish to have to press enter to enter into the text field, just depress the button Lock on the right side of the message box. While you can use the message box for various in-game functions, we will just concentrate on communication in this section. There are essentially 5 available chatting channels. Each channel has its own colored font, and using the filtering options you can choose which channels you wish to view and talk in. To switch between the channels, just click the blue buttons along the pink strip. Additionally, you can still input messages into other channels with the use of certain commands (listed below) which you place before your message. While you are in a particular channel the command is automatically inputted for you when you enter into the text field. Chat - This channel is for public chat. With this option open you'll see all the other options too if they occure. Whisper - One of the private ways to communicate with an individual. The command for the whisper channel is /w, to utilize this command just type: /w PlayersName YourMessage. The font for whispers is yellow Shout - The shout channel expands the range of your message to areas far beyond that of public chat. The command is /s you will see Full Shout at the CS vendor (Cash Shop Vendor) you do not need it all shouts are full shouts in fly for Glory, you can expand your range to that of the entire server. Many players use this channel as a marketplace, also to look for potential fighting partners and party's. The font for shouts is pink Troupe - The troupe channel is where you can contact your party members. The command is /p. You can communicate with your party no matter where they are. You can only use the option if you are in party. If you aren't in a party, you'll get a message that you aren't in one. The font for shouts is green. Guild - The guild channel is where you can contact your Guild members. The command is /g. You need to be in a guild to see and join the guild chat. You can communicate with your guild no matter where they are. The font for shouts is light pink To adjust the filters of any particular channel, just select that channel and press the button Filter at the right side of the box. Chatting Channel - Here, check box the channels that you want to be able to read in this particular channel. Notice that you cannot un-check the original channel that you are adjusting the filter for. (ie. In the Chat channel, you cannot General (or public chat) is greyed out. Game Message - Game Messages are messages which notify you of certain game events such as acquiring an item or casting a buff, etc. By default, these game messages are displayed in the middle of your screen. (usally light blue/white) Notice Message - Notice messages are normally used by GM's to communicate with the whole Server Channel, or by the PK system to display bounties. The options work the same as for Game Message. Accessing other Game Features/Windows All game features on Fly for Glory are accessible via the Start Menu, and most are accessible via Hot Keys. Please view the Hot Key page for information about the windows accessible with this method. The Start button is on the bottom left-hand corner of your FlyFF Interface by you Fkey bar. All items in the listing with a letter on the right hand side are available by Hot Key. We will only be talking about the ones not available by Hot Key in this section. Moving Around After you learn to move, you can start learning to fight. Visit the Combat page to learn how to fight against monsters. Killing monsters gives you experience, which allows for leveling! The Geography of the Fly for Glory World The city your character first starts in is called Flaris. The large light is called a Lodestar. Leveling as a Vagrant The first monsters many people fight are Aibatts. As you level, you can insert points into the Character Stat window. This is accessable by hitting H. They will reset at lv 15 and 120! There are many Hot Keys players can use to increase, and monitor game play. Besure to try them out!